Reuniting Love
by xLizZzxRoses
Summary: You meet Emily Fields on the first day of school. After hanging out with her, you start to notice a shadow. Who could it be? And why is it following Emily?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay so, this has been stuck in my head for who knows how long. And my mind just wouldn't let me move on unless I wrote it down. Initially this was going to be an one-shot, but idk, I made a two-shot of it. So here it is and thank you for reading. Reviews are appreciated. (: xx**

Reuniting love, chapter 1

The first time you saw her, you had just transferred schools. A normal Wednesday orso you thought, she ran into you and knocked you over.

Emily Fields, she had been crying for some reason and was clearly upset, but you couldn't ask. You did not know her, why would she open up to a stranger?

You had hit your head hard on impact, a headache brewing and getting worse. You told her after many apologizes, not to worry and you'd be fine. She had to go and take care of herself, she was more important than the headache you were feeling.

/

The second time you met her was a week later, Thursday. You were sitting at one of the lunch tables enjoying lunch, she approached you with a worrisome expression across her face.

"You'd be fine? Lara, you weren't at school for a whole week?!"

You looked up at her, she stood across with lunch in her hand, and smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I forgot to mention I was recovering from a minor concussion." You explained, while touching the back of your neck with your right hand.

Your mind flashed back to the moment you were riding your bike, you slipped and somehow managed to headbut a couple of trashcans. Your friend, Niel, was there to help you out. His gray eyes full of concern, to be certain he called an ambulance and you were investigated. A minor concussion, needed a week orso to recover, nothing serious. Who knew trashcans were that painful?!

Suddenly you realized you zoned-out, because Emily was staring at you and waiting for a response.

"Oh sorry, I remembered the day I got that concussion."

"Well? What happened?"

"Headbut'ed a couple of trashcans. Was riding my bike around Rosewood with a friend. He's sick at the moment, though. Take a seat?"

She did, sit across of you, smiling as she did so. Something didn't feel right. She gave you a fake smile, something was up. A week of sadness couldn't be healthy. Could it?

You emerged in small talk and got to know her little by little. Reasons for why she could be sad, you didn't hear possibilities or anything else. You just listened, determined to find out why she was sad.

Soon the table was occupied by the two of you and her friends. They introduced themselves as Aria, Spencer and Hanna. After lunch you thought, I think I made new friends...

/

Days passed and Monday, Niel came back to school. The two of you worked on a couple homework assignments he had missed and you told him everything that had happened in a study hour. Niel smiled at how fast you had made a couple of friends,

"I told you not to worry, you'd find friends the first week of school."

"Not exactly the first week, but nonetheless you were right." You responded. Smiling as you realized it was time for Sociology, a class you had with Spencer.

You had to do a quick run to your locker to grab the books. to your surprise Aria stood waiting there for you. You open your locker and turn to her. "Hey, what's up?"

"Please tell me you are free tonight to help Em and me out with the history project?" She looked at you with puppy dog eyes,

"I am? I still have to do my sociology essay, but..."

Aria jumps a little, "yes, you can take that with you. I'll see you at 7 at my place." She walks away while talking and you only shake your head. Okay, study night at Aria's. You grab your books and take off to class, time for some sociologic thinking.

/

The night at Aria's was fine. Aria, Emily and you finished the project around 9 and the two of them watched some tv, while you read through the scripts of your essay.

"Lara, why'd you choose Sociology, you should've chosen German instead." Aria said while handing you a couple of snacks she'd brought from the kitchen only seconds ago. You grunted in response and frowned at the texts sprawled in front of you.

The air filled with laughter, Emily was laughing and looking at you. Confused, you looked back at her and answered, "What's funny?"

Emily smiled amused, "You look adorable when you concentrate."

You smiled a little uncomfortable and returned your focus to the essay, you'd have only tomorrow study hours to finish it, so you had to work hard.

"You ready for tomorrow's music exam?"

You grunted and typed away on your laptop. Nearly done, you thought, might be able to rest a little during study hall instead of working.

"Let's take that as a yes, shall we." Emily said, you smiled and nodded,

"It'll be fine if Aria stays in tune." With a smirk plastered on your face you continued your essay.

"Me in tune? You better keep up playing that guitar of yours." Aria countered. Emily chuckled,

"Should I grab popcorn?"

You laughed, ofcourse she'd want popcorn. You looked at Aria and then back at your screen, you had finished the Sociology essay... Closing your laptop you chuckled,

" Aria and I will ace tomorrow's exam, no problemo." You smiled cockily.

/

Emily seemed to enjoy your company, you listened, you talked, not too little or too much. The two of you had things in common and things that were completely opposite. She loved sports, a little swim on the weekend. You loved a lazy sunday in your room, no sports allowed.

She visited the hospital on regular basis, Aria explained you that Paige, her girlfriend, lay in coma after a car crash. And that Emily missed her dearly, praying she'd wake up. It answered your question to why she always looked sad, yet determined.

It also explained to why she'd sometimes broke down and let you comfort her. She wanted her girlfriend back, you only wished for that to happen.

Paige was a name that now sounded familiar. Emily talked about her in the good sense, memories and the bad, not having her by her side.

/

Two weeks passed. You found out a shadow followed Emily. Not a dark shadow, it never tried to hurt her. The shadow, a girl with Reddish/brown hair and brown eyes and dressed in a light wash skinny jeans and a plaid white t shirt, would always be with you, Emily, Aria, Spencer and Hanna. Somehow, when you pointed out someone sat by a tree looking at the two of you, Emily would look and ask,

"Nobody's there? Are you sure there's a girl?"

At first you were shocked, but when your grandma visited you a week later, you understood why Emily couldn't see the girl. You found out that ever since a young age, you could see and speak with the dead.

It was a gift that was given in the family. According to your grandmother, you had experienced something traumatic and forgot all about ghosts together, or blocked them out, but when attacked by a raccoon and you saying you believed in ghosts had set it all back in motion.

It did explain why you sometimes saw a man or woman that had been shot or was covered in blood. Or why people drove through other people and nothing happened...

"You need to find out what the girl wants. Or needs, in order to get to the other side, heaven as we call it." Your grandmother explained.

You frowned and digested the information. "You mean get them to cross the light?" You were in the kitchen standing across the island, while your grandmother sat on the otherside on a barstool. You started pacing.. "Can I talk to the girl? How do I approach her? What if she doesn't want my help?"

Your grandmother smiled, "Don't worry dear. You can talk to her, you approach her when you think it's right and if she doesn't want your help... You'll know."

The serious look on your granz face made you realize that exact thing had happened to her. Doors unlocked and muffled voices grew louder and got closer to the kitchen. They revealed your mother and Emily, both smiling.

"Well, thanks gram. Em and I will be upstairs working on our biology project, I'll see ya at dinner." Giving your mom a kiss on the cheek and a firm nod to your grandmother, silently agreeing to finish up talking later, you and Em left to upstairs.

"Did you understand the project questions? I didn't.." Em said, once you were in your room. You gave Em a guilty look, "Nope, neither."

"This should be fun" Emily said smiling and you silently prayed that you two could understand it by the end of the day.

/

The day you got the grade of your biology back, Emily and you did took a leap of joy. An A-, while you spend most of the time trying to understand the questions.

You two celebrated after swim and music practise, around the clock of 5, with coffee and healthy snacks. The park was quiet and the sun shone brightly. A perfect fall day, not too cold and not too warm. Perfect for a jacket and or hoodie.

"How did we do that?"

You laughed and enjoyed the sun grazing your features. Resting your hands in the soft grass, leaning on them and legs out in front of you. Looking at Emily from the corner of your eyes, she lay on the grass with her eyes closed, you realized; She looked so content for first time in the last 4 weeks.

5 weeks without her girlfriend, must be really hard, you thought. None the less you were happy she was happy, too.

The midday passed quickly and Emily said goodbye to you with a hug. She had to go home for dinner and then to the hospital, visit Paige.

You stayed, enjoying the sun a little longer, watching Emily leave. The shadow had been with you two again, watching you. She seemed happy too. Must've been hard watching her be sad. She stood next to you, looking the same way as you.

"So, you're Paige huh?"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys, bit of a delay. School's been bugging me! Being a senior isn't all that great. I tried to write whenever I could and this is the result. (:**

**Btw, it's great to see the reviews all saying that it's a never touched story line. It made me smile (: **

**MindFullOfStories: Thank you for your review!**

Del: You want them to be happy, huh. We'll see. (;

**Cici: It's great to hear that. I don't know how Paige would take it if Emily ever ended up in a coma. Maybe for another story (; here's the final chapter.**

**Oh and reviews are appreciated!**

Reuniting Love, chapter 2

The girl next to you looked at you, shocked. You just watched from the corner of your eyes,

"Y-you? You c-can see me?!"

Her stuttering made you smile,

"Yes, I do. I'm Lara."

You turned to look at her, also looking around to make sure no one saw you talking to, well, no one. You talking to a ghost would be hard to explain.

"H-how?" The girl scrunched her face in confusion and you raised your eyebrows in a 'I have my ways' manner.

" It's a gift, as my grandmother calls it, that runs in the family. Used to scare me shitless when I first found out about it. You are the first ghost thing I ever talked to, though." You smiled at her.

The girl looked down, smiling slightly. "At least I can talk to someone now."

"Yeah, well. Not in public... You're not exactly visible to the others.."

/

Paige McCullers, a car intercepted hers when she was on her way to Emily. She drove off a bridge she was on, ended up in the water and nearly drowned. Luckily a man was at the scene to save her from drowning.

Only thing that wasn't planned was that she fell into a coma. Which now lasted for 9 weeks. She stood next to her body the first week and could not understand how. So she followed Em, she saw how sad she was. Another girlfriend.. This time hospilized, but could die too...

"I miss her, her touch, her sweet words." Paige said as she took in your room. You chuckled, " She speaks of you very fondly, you know, she truly loves you." Your words hit the walls as it stayed quiet. Paige turned to you with a teary smile. "I miss her so much."

You smiled sympathetically, "We'll get her to you. You to her. That might be better..." Paige let out a choked chuckle.

"How are we going to do that?" Paige asked. You were seated on the end of your bed, raising your eyebrows with thought. "I haven't thought that far... Yet."

Paige sat on the ground next to you. You chuckled, "What?" Paige asked confused. You smiled at her and ran a hand through your blonde hair. "You're a ghost, supposed to be able to go through walls, right?" Your blue eyes find Paige's brown. You await the answer, while picturing the scene of Paige dropping through a floor or whatever.

"I have that ability, yes" Paige responded, nodding at her words.

You chuckled again and looked at her amused, "ever fell through the floors?"

Paige laughed, a lovely and hearty laugh, "I did, actually. I have to concentrate on not crashing through them. It actually hurts when you fall on your ass."

You laughed at her and the two of you spoke of your lives.

"You are gay, but haven't made a move on my girl?!"

You looked at her with a challenging smirk, "Want me to?"

Paige eyes grew wide, almost comically, "Uh, no. No thanks."

You smiled and explained, "I lost my last girlfriend to cancer. She fought really hard and.. I was there when she died. I held her in my arms. Our last words whispered promises of love and how we'd never forget eachother. A lot of our friends turned their backs on us the moment it got hard with the disease and after her dead..."

You sat down next to Paige on the floor, your head resting against your bed end. "It was hard, making peace with her dead and moving on. My friends would keep on giving me sympathetic looks.. I never had the chance to completely move on. I was the girl that was broken to no end, at least to them. I was doing fine, my friend Niel was the only one acting normal."

Paige looked at you with amazement. "What happened then?"

You smiled sadly, "I transferred schools. And got into Rosewood High. Emily was the first I ran into... She literally ran into me and knocked me to the floor."

Paige chuckled, "Sounds like fun."

"Actually no, I was still recovering from a minor concussion and had to stay home for another week."

"How did you get a minor concussion?"

"By driving a bike, slip and headbut a couple of trashcans. Trust me, it really hurts"

Paige laughed really loud, "You're pretty cool. When I'm, well, back again. We'll ride our bikes." You smiled and agreed to the proposition. "But I don't make a move on your girl because. I know we're better off as friends. I'll love some one again... When I'm ready." Paige smiled, "how long has it been then?"

You looked at Paige, "8 Months... And besides, Em's heart belongs to you. No way I'm interfering that. True love is rare these days..."

Paige looked at you, a mixture of wonder and amazement crossing her features. "How old were you again?"

You chuckled, "oh yeah, I'm over a thousand years old. And I also sparkle in the sun." You joked and Paige laughed, you could understand why Paige was loved by Emily.

She was shy, but had a lot of confidence. She was strong, yet weak at some moments. She wore her heart on her sleave, but yet couldn't fully express her feelings into words.

Paige frowned, "How are we going to bring me back?"

You looked at Paige, not sure how to respond. "With a big bang, that's for sure." You said once you thought about it.

/

"You sure this is alright?" Paige asked you, the two of you stood in the library on a friday afternoon and you were searching through the books about ghosts, outer body experience and the black magic. Frowning you looked at Paige. What is alright? What?

"Us being here. I mean" you cut her off with a whisper. "They can't see you and they're just books. That'll hopefully help us out"

Paige kept standing there, not sure of what to do. She couldn't search through the books herself, so she just waited for you.

"Will you stop wiggling, you're making me nervous" you said, while carrying the pile of found books to the nearby table.

Most of the books proved to be useless and the clock had been ticking. Nearing 5:30 PM the two of you ended up with the last book.

"If this isn't the book, we're at a dead end." You said, giving a sour look, because Paige couldn't be in coma for the rest of her life. The two of you would have a problem. Paige nodded and waited, she seemed nervous. Reading through the book, the first 4 chapters were the same as the other books. Ghostly appearances, driving a ghost out, the aftermath, spirit energie. You sighed, why was this impossible?! Why wasn't there just a chapter about happenings as the one of Paige.

You turned the last page of chapter 4, not expecting much of the fifth and last chapter of the book.

/Coma Walkers/

You read the title at least 20 times. Coma Walkers? As in a ghost that is, just like Paige, in coma and wandering where ever. Paige had seen your reaction and had moved closer. "Coma Walkers?" Her voice made you jump slightly, not expecting her to speak.

You smiled, this might be your and Paige's savior. This might be the way out. "Oh my god, this might be our way out." You whisper-yelled.

People in the library looked at you weirdly. Oh right, you had temporarily forgotten that Paige was invisible for the others and you were in a library, you shouldn't have acted like that.

Paige looked at you amused as you tried to explain your sudden outburst to the humans that were there. With a red head you turned and grabbed the book. Glaring at Paige as she followed with a giant grin spread across her face.

/

Paige had been asking you whether it was a good idea to bring the book to the sleepover, you and the girls had planned the same night, ever since you two had left the library,

"What if they ask you why you have the book? Spencer is clever, she'll..."

"She'll find out that I'm just interested in ghosts and stuff. And that it's my hobby to know about the supernatural."

You gave Paige a warning look as you rang the doorbell. She stood next to you, waiting on one of the girls to open the door,

"What? Spencer is clever."

Paige repeated, not realizing that the warning look meant to shut up, because you couldn't talk to her.

"Shut it" you whispered, as Emily opened the door and smiled at you,

"Hey, who were you talking to?" Emily said, frowning at you as she overheard your, to her, one-sided conversation.

"Eehhh, my stomach won't stop making sounds." You lied, knowing full well that you couldn't explain you were talking to her ghostly girlfriend.

Emily chuckled, "foods in the kitchen, we still need to cook it."

You gave a pout, since you were pretty hungry, but then smiled.

Emily was wearing a jogging jeans and a loose, over the shoulder long sleeve. You had to admit, Emily Fields was pretty and you weren't the only one who thought so.

"Damn"

You had smiled at the comment and turned to Paige with a look that said 'Stop talking'

"What?"

"Shut it" you said through gritted teeth, "You ok? Lara?"

You had forgotten, you were the only one that had heard Paige and that meant, you were the only one that saw her too.

"Hmm? Yeah I'm fine. I just, I'm hungry and I, can I come in?" You actually tried to save yourself, which seemed to help. People around here always were a bit weird one way or another.

Following Emily towards the kitchen where the other girls stood, you smiled and hugged each of them. Paige, who had followed too, stood beside you and whispered, "Lasagna, Em makes the best!" You raised your eyebrows and looked at the ingredients spread over the kitchen table. You chuckled at Aria, who was reading the back of the lasagna pack. "Is it hard to understand the cooking instructions, Aria?"

Aria looked up with surprise, "Uhm, no? Not really? I think?" Spencer joined the conversation. "Next to Hanna, Aria is the worst cook of us all."

"Not entirely true, Em was a terrible cook too. I just learnt her some of my fantastic cooking skills." Paige told you. You chuckled and left the kitchen to move your bag to the living room, where the sleepover was planned. Emily was there to arrange the beds and cushions. Dropping your bag, you immediately opened it to search for your warm, grey vest. Not watching Emily.

Paige, who stood in front of you, spoke up. "If you turn now, you can catch the pillow Emily is throwing you in three…Two…One…" You had listened and turned at the right moment to catch the pillow and smile cockily at Emily. "Not quiet enough, Fields." And Emily stood in awe, she probably had been certain you hadn't heard a thing. Truth was, if Paige hadn't seen it coming, you would've had a pillow against the head."

"How'd you?" Emily asked, astonished by the fact you had catched the pillow. You grinned and wiggled the pillow. It's layer had an over viewing lake printed on it. "My spidey-senses rinkeled. Had to check it out."

"You too? You could've been family with McCullers, her and her Batman references." Hanna exclaimed as she entered the living room and dropped on the couch. You looked up at Emily who had a look of hurt on her face. "As subtle as a hand grenade, Hanna." You said as you made your way over to Emily. Who in her turn smiled at you and wrapped her arms around you.

Spencer cheered as she heard you. "See, Hanna,"

"You are the worst," Hanna exclaimed, her face buried in a cushion. You chuckled and gave a light squeeze, so you could free yourself from Emily's grip.

Aria, who was still in the kitchen, started half yelling. "Ah, dang, that hurt." You touched the back of your neck. "I'm gonna check what she's doing." And you moved across the beds. "You go do that, Em and I are going to organize the beds and Hanna is going to search for a movie, right Hanna?" Spencer said pointedly.

You found Aria leaning against the counter with the pointy finger of her right hand in her mouth. On the island lay a plate, ingredients and a knife with a little blood scattered around... The knife itself had some blood on it too.

"You alright?" You asked as you raised your hands to take Aria's hand. Aria scrunched her face up and let you take her right hand.

You searched for bandage for Aria's finger and smiled, better take the duty of cutting ingredients over.

Although Aria was the shortest, you and your 5ft 4 weren't that tall either. At least not next to the 5ft 6 and taller Spencer, Hanna and Emily. Making small talk while wrapping and cleaning up, Aria made sure to stay away from the knife.

/

The dinner was made by you and Emily. It was delicious! During the movie you sat next to Emily and Hanna on the ground, Aria and Spencer were seated on the couch. Hanna got cold and wrapped herself up in her warm PJs, vest and some blanket, until she figured out you were a human heater. Hanna shuffled closer and snuggled with you, making you feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Why are you..." Hanna responded immediatly, "human heater, you and your ass stay here." Emily chuckled and whispered in your ear, "trust me, she won't let you budge."

Eventually Hanna had passed out and moved away from you, you could finally breathe. You shut off the movie and television, because you were the last awake. Spencer lay crosslings with Aria on the, just a bit, too small couch for two. And Emily lay with her back against the couch and head slightly tippled backwards.

Paige, who had been with you all, was now seated in front of you. Her legs crossed beneath her. You sat where you had been all night. Next to Emily against the couch.

"The group is intense eh?" Paige asked you with an eyebrow raised. You pulled a face, "They are fine, you are just as tiring. Your Emily snores by the way." You whispered and pointed at Emily, who was indeed lightly snoring.

Paige chuckled and looked adoringly at Emily, "We'll have sleepovers like this when you are back more often. I'm giving you two the spare room, though." You remarked as you looked between Emily and Paige.

Paige looked at you with a grin. "We're not that bad! I'm just missing her."

"Yeah, I know. Em misses you too" you said, smiling sadly. Paige and you had become friends over the small week and you seemed to know her pretty well.

Slightly crawling forward, you reached for your bag an grabbed the book from the library. All the while, moving through Paige body. She was in the exact way.

"This tickles. Please hurry up."

You settled back and opened the book on the chapter that had triggered your interest.

/Coma Walkers/

/

Making small talk with Paige and re-sitting quite a few times, you managed to read through the chapter. Emily had moved and placed her head on your shoulder/chest and you hadn't mind that much, she slept and you could move. Win win.

"So, it's reads you are a ghost that can walk through all and nothing, just like normal ghosts. You can't move things, which sucks because I wanted to freak people out before we put you back."

Paige raised an eyebrow, "Put me back? And no, we weren't going to do that."

"Seriously, you would've with Emily, no doubt. And you know what I meant!"

The two of you bickered a while longer and the sudden move Emily made, made the both of you freeze. Luckily it was nothing, Emily only moved to lay her head on your chest and arm sprawled across your stomach, snuggling closer she sighed in contentment.

You frowned and looked at Paige, "She trusts you, feels safe with you." Paige told you as a smile spread over her face.

"That's a good thing, because she doesn't easily trusts people. Thanks to all what happened and happens." You nodded, an understanding look crossed your features as Paige spoke of A, Alison and their torments. Paige had immediately told you about it, she thought it be better.

The book spoke of one way of returning only. Somebody had to be able to see the ghost, the ghost had to be calm. And their loved one had to be involved.

"We'll need Emily. Otherwise you won't get back." You said, looking rather confused. "How will we do that?" Paige raised her hand pointing to Emily. "She can't know"

The return, as you called it, needed the three of you. Emily was supposed to hold Paige's hand and Paige had to touch Emily. So they'd stand connected. And with the words of love the plan would succeed.

"This is going to be a tough challenge, good I like them." Paige said grinning, she let herself fall back onto the mattresses and you smiled, closed the book and tried to dump it on your bag.

"This is harder than it looks" you said as it landed on your bag.

You settled back and closed your eyes, Emily still lay on you and moving her might wake her… She seemed content with the position the two of you were in. "Sleep. We'll figure it out tomorrow. I don't have to worry much about exhaustion anyway, I'll watch over." Paige words were getting softer and softer as you fell into a deep slumber, hugging Emily against you.

/

The next morning sunlight hit you right in the face and you tried to shield your eyes by placing your arm across your face. It didn't really help because you were awake, no way you'd fall back asleep now. The silence in the room was peaceful and soft ticking of the clock helped that too. Soon enough Emily started to stir, she seemed to have seen the light too. As she buried her face into the crook of your neck, hiding from the sunlight. Grunting she shifted and sat up next to you.

"Free at last."

Emily looked at you with a smile, stretching as she spoke "Sorry, you're just really comfortable."

Nodding, you got up and stretched. Unfortunate for you. Your feet slipped between to mattresses and you fell on top of Hanna, who grunted and yelled, "Get off of me" Oops. You climbed back up and decided to find the floor instead of standing on the mattresses.

The shouting of Hanna had woken Spencer and Aria and soon the five of you sat with toast and cereal, telling each other's planning for the day. "I'm gonna go shopping with Caleb" Hanna said. Aria was going to hang with Ezra and Spencer was going to spend her day with Emily, working on a Math homework assignment. All eyes were on you as you were just eating quietly.

"Lara?"

"Hmmm?" You looked up from your bowl of coco puffs to find all eyes staring at you. "I said, what are you going to do?" Emily asked, as you frowned at her because you hadn't heard her the first time. "Ehh, it's nearly 11 and I was going to hang with Niel, Jayden and Danielle. Practice some music or write. I don't know. Depends on what they want to do."

The girls knew you played guitar, but not that you played in a band and sang there too, though. Aria had heard you sing a couple of times, but never full out. You were always writing and letting others sing your songs during music performances for school.

/

You left pretty early, all packed and Paige followed you. Paige saw you perform and sing. She even complimented you. You told her that Stereo Attack, your band, had won a battle of the bands just before the two of you had met and that you had to practice for the band's night you'd be playing in. That was three weeks from now, it would've been one, but one of the other band's had a funeral that day so it was moved another two weeks.

You also told her that she should come if she got out of her hospital bed soon, with Emily. You'd invite Aria, Spencer and Hanna. But you also told Paige not to tell Emily why, as a surprise for the two of you/from you/Paige.

/

Her face was pale, that was the first thing that came up to you as you walked into hospital room. You were her cousin, moving in with the family for a couple of weeks. At least, that was what you had told the nurse. She believed you and showed you your way.

Paige stood quietly beside herself, watching sadly at her living, but lifeless form. You found it disturbing, to be next to the body and the ghost.

The two of you said nothing and you rather run out and only return to save her. You could understand why Emily was here all the time, she hoped for any kind of movement, but you just wanted to leave. This wasn't your kind of place at all. Not when you had just met this person as a ghost. It was strange, wrong and you felt sick. You rather looked at Paige as a ghost than her body, that was chained to all kinds of machines.

"We'll have to get you out of here, fast."

Paige looked at you with a smile, the determination strong in her eyes. Yes, you would get her out of here.

/

Only two days later you were back in that same stupid, white room. This time with Emily, she'd wanted to visit and you asked if she'd want company. She did, so here you were. Looking at Paige's pale face and hearing the sound of her steady heartbeat.

Emily had sat next to Paige's body in a chair on the left and held her hand. You frowned and moved from the door to sit behind Emily in the window. Watching Emily playing with Paige's hands and Paige herself sat next to you.

"I need to hold her hand, tell her I love her and hope for her to say something that tells that she wants me back in her life?"

You nodded, looking at the floor before you with a blank expression. You saw Paige get up and heard her speak.

"God Em, I miss you. I wish I could hug you, comfort you, kiss you. I need you. I can't live without you…" you heard Paige take a deep breath. "I love you, Em."

You looked up and saw Paige kneeling beside Emily, holding her hand. She had this look full of pain yet love written on her face and you smiled a sad smile. Please let this work.

"I love you too, Paige. I miss you."

This surprised you and Paige looked at you with great shock, but after minutes of silence Paige was still there. Her facial expression dropped and tears formed in her eyes.

30 minutes later the three of you stood in front of your house. Emily hugged you goodbye and retreated to her car and you and Paige walked to the front door.

"So? Now what?" Paige asked before she started sobbing and crashed on your couch in the living room. You sat beside her and looked ahead. No words, no movements, you had no Idea.

Slowly but surely, Paige calmed down and started talking with you again. Your parents had come home so you retreated to your bedroom.

/

There the two of you made a plan to search for another solution. The night had come and you were getting ready for bed. Paige jumped on your bed and said, "Change wherever you like, I'm sleeping."

You frowned and moved to the bathroom with your pyjama's, "Like you sleep." You said skeptically.

Moments later you emerged from the bathroom to find your room empty? Where was Paige? What had happened? Was she at Emily's? What?

You had looked everywhere, in the house, in the yard, the porch. And that had taken you 20 minutes. You went back in and your father and mother had moved from the living room, both nursing a glass of red wine. "Baby Doll, are you okay?" Your father asked, his old eyes showed wisdom and worry. Your mother stood next to him, looking just as worried. "Yeah yeah, I'm fine" you lied and forced the fakest smile you could muster. " I just can't find my phone."

Sure enough your dad nodded and reached for his pocket. "Here, you left it on the couch." You smiled again, thanking who ever had made this situation come in handy. You retreated to your room and saw you had a message from Emily. What was up with her?

_22:04, 28th of October._

_Paige has woken up._


	3. Chapter 3

Reuniting Love, Epilogue

You stood frozen in your room.  
_  
Paige is awake_

The text illuminated your face in the soft darkness of your bedroom. You dropped your phone and gasped as the realization hit you. That's why she disappeared! Oh my god, you thought, she's awake. You ran a hand through your hair and took a deep breath, pacing a little across your room.

Your phone buzzed and you picked it up to see an incoming text from Spencer,

_want me to pick you up? - S  
_  
Spencer lived a couple of blocks away and it seemed that she didn't find it a problem to pick you up. You nodded before realizing you should text her back, instead of giving signs she wouldn't see.

_Only if it's not a problem. - L  
_**  
**Spencer's response was rather quick.

_Two honks; I'm outside. - S  
_  
You had a bike and a license, but not your own car and driving your bike in the middle of the night, alone, did not seem appealing to you.

You walked over to your mirror and checked your reflection. A sweatpants, that hung a little below the hip on one side an showed off the waistband of your colorful, girly boxers, and a tank top. A bit trashy, but comfortable and since you had no time to change you figured that'll have to do. Grabbing one of your hoodies, a blue one with the texts 'If we stand for nothing, We'll fall for anything.', you headed out of your room and towards downstairs.

Your parents were talking over wine and a cheese plank as you entered the living room with a backpack.

" Hey hon? Where are you going?" Your dad asked as he saw you standing with the empty backpack. "Paige, Em's girlfriend, has woken up and Em asked if I wanted to come."

Nodding understandingly your parents told you to be home by breakfast. You were allowed to skip school tomorrow. 3 days of weekend, not that you were complaining.

Spencer honked the car horn and you left the house.

Walking over to Spence, she gave you a hug when you were seated in the passenger's seat. Having the same mental spirit and some classes together set you on a same type of thinking. You liked Spencer for her strength and stability. You could count on her.

"No Toby?"

Spencer looked at you with question, "oh, no he's out of town at the moment. He said he'd visit Em either tomorrow or Saturday."

You looked at Spencer, she was wearing some kind of classy suit like jacket and skirt. Giving herself the standard Spencer look, even at ten at night.

She started the car and the two of you drove off. "Now I know, you don't know Paige and she doesn't know you... I appreciate you bein there for Em." Spencer said, "You've helped her through these weeks with a bit of a smile. Your her savior, practically, she would'be been rather depressed otherwise. So thank you, for keeping her smiling and from drinking..."

You smiled, nodding while you thought of Spencer's words. You and Paige knew each other, but not to the knowledge of your friends. Would Paige know you?

You wondered if Paige would regonize you, but act like she didn't or wouldn't... And that she'd need something, a touch, name or word, to trigger her mind. Because you read something like that in that book...

Spencer drove to the hospital quickly and soon you found yourself waiting for the elevator. As the doors opened and the two of you stepped in, you heard somebody say, "hold the doors!" And you stepped to the sliding doors to keep them from closing.

The person of the voice was soon revealed as Aria got in and smiled at the two of you, "hey guys"

As the elevator started to ascend, Aria asked you a question,

"Ready to meet team Paily?"

You frowned, but soon understood that Paily meant Paige and Emily. The doors opened and you followed Spencer to the room, Aria was behind you and soon you stood in the doorway to Paige's room. Spencer stood next to you and smiled,

Paige sat on the bed smiling at Emily who sat on the chair next to her, also smiling. They were holding hands and talking a bit. Paige looked exhausted, so much for not needing sleep.

"They look so happy together." Spencer said and you grinned, yeah they did. Aria grabbed your shoulder and tiptoed to look over your shoulder, she was just a bit shorter than you were.

"Are you going to get in? Or should I squeeze myself through"  
A voice said, loud enough to startle the three of you. You jumped and your eyes were wide, Emily looked over at you and smiled. The facial expressions you three had made, must have been comical because Emily and Paige, who also turned to look, laughed.

You quickly moved towards the bed and Spencer did the same, staying by your side like you were glued together. Aria took a sprint towards Emily and stood behind the chair. You looked back at the door and saw Hanna walking through it with a plate that carried 5 cups of coffee. She had a devilish grin on her face, as she had just startled you.

Handing the biggest cups to Spencer and you she spoke up, "Double espresso, giant cups; for you. Latte for Em, Cappuccino for Aria and a cup of black coffee for me."

Paige chuckled and grabbed the bottle of water that sat on the table beside her. "Sad you're not allowed to drink coffee, Paigey" Hanna said as she enjoyed hers. You looked at her with question. Spencer and you locked eyes and nodded. Verifying Hanna should've understood why.

"Well, it's not good.. Since I just woke up from a 6 week sleep... My body won't be able to hold that all." Paige said with a smile, she looked over at you and reached out her hand, "Uhm, hii, I'm Paige. You are?"

She didn't know you. "I'm Lara, nice to finally meet you." Paige's eyes grew wide as you touched her hand, but composed herself quickly. Looking at Emily with question,

"She transferred schools and helped me through these weeks, I'm rather thankful."

Small talk was heard for at least half an hour, drinking and finishing coffee and leaving you to gather it and throw it away. That was until a doctor came and told you Paige had to sleep.

Emily stood first and kissed her girlfriend firmly on the lips. Both grinning as they pulled away. You smiled and looked at the other girls, they wore the same expression. They were reunited at last.

All of you moved out of the room and Paige called out to you. You walked back and frowned, "yeah?"

The others turned and raised there eyebrows. "Go home, you! I'll see you tomorrow." Paige said and smiled. Emily ran back for another kiss and then took the girls out of room.

You grinned, "you recognized me"

Paige smiled, "I remembered everything after I gave you a hand."

You set on the bed, fidgeting with your hands and smiled, "we did it, you saved my life." Paige said softly. You nodded, "we did it together. You scared me shitless though, when you suddenly had disappeared."

"Seriously, I vanquished and woke up slowly with extreme pain. Come here and give me a hug."

You did as you were told and laughed, "glad to have you here."

Paige laughed, "I'm glad to be back. Should we tell the girls?"

You scooted back and nodded, "we should, but not now. Rest and we'll talk it over a cup of coffee." You joked. Paige narrowed her eyes and gave a friendly glare.

You stood and walked towards the door. Standing in the door opening you turned around and smiled, "You still up for bands night?"

Paige had moved the bed in a laying position and craned her neck to look at you, "How could I forget?"

You laughed and walked away towards an awaiting Spencer.

"Paige, why are we going to this bar again?" Emily asked as she walked beside her girlfriend. It was chilly out and you watched as Emily grabbed and snuggled as close to Paige as possible. You smiled, feeling content with all that was happening. Looking into catalogues as you passed the closed shops of Rosewood.

You and Paige had told Emily and the girls about everything that had happened between the two of you during the time Paige was unconscious. They didn't believe you at first, but naming a few things that could've changed their minds.

In fact did change their minds, because none of the girls beside Emily knew that Paige had nearly drowned when she was a kid. She got stuck by some branches. And although that was a traumatic experience and she didn't like talking about it. Paige had felt obligated to tell her own life story after you had told story about Lucy.

"You'll see" Paige reassured Emily, who seemed to get more frustrated by the answers.

Emily had been shocked by the fast developed friendship between the two of you, but saw no threat. One, because she trusted you and Paige. There was only friendship and two, because you had a lovely girl chasing your bones.

Okay, not chasing. The hazel eyed, brown-haired and tanned girl sat next to you in Biology, after you had been assigned to unfamiliar partners. She was a classmate in Economics and History too. The two of you were flirting a little and had hung out a little more besides class.

You had invited her to the band night, too. And hoped she was coming.

You grinned at Aria at your side, who also saw the banter between Paige and Emily. Aria was alone, because Ezra had to have dinner with his parents and the two of you were the only ones alone. Spencer, behind you, had Toby and Hanna, who walked at the front, had Caleb.

"It's bands night. The three winning bands of the band contest from 4 weeks ago play together tonight." You heard Paige explain, "They should've played two weeks ago, but due some happenings in one of the bands. It was delayed two weeks. So..."

Paige had recovered fairly quickly and was out of the hospital in a week. Lucky to have strong muscles from swimming and so they hadn't weakened much over the 6 weeks. She did have to train for her muscles to strengthen again, if she wanted to swim again.

Paige had told you that Emily had missed her enough to stay with her and her parents in the house. And that her parents had been taking care of her after returning home from their business trip the day after she woke.

The bar was filled with many people and you and the group found a spot with 3 couches formed in three fourth of a cube. Each couple taking one of the couches, left you and Aria standing. Paige and Emily waved you over and you sat next to the cuddly couple. Aria sat next to you on the other couch, which occupied Spencer and Toby.

You enjoyed yourself and saw that the others were enjoying themselves too. Having a drink such as coke and other fresh drinks.

The first band, number three on the list, was named Quiet Storm. A pretty good band formed of four boys. The boys sang songs of Green Day, Linkin Park and Tears in Heaven by Eric Clapton. After an hour they were off and the second band was getting ready.

That was the moment you decided to get some fresh air. Only Paige knew you were going to play and you were a little nervous. Niel had found you the first moment you walked in and later texted you that Danielle and Jayden were in too somewhere in the crowd.

Paige walked out and stood beside you. You fidgeted with your hands and jacket. "Nervous?"

You let out a nervous laugh,

"Only 70 people, could be worse."

Paige laughed, and slung her arm around your shoulder. Hugged you tightly against her side.

"You'll do fine, champ. I saw you practising and I looked up the vids of you playing during the battles. You become confident as soon as you play the first notes."

You gave Paige a hug back and gripped her tight. "Still not used to being able to touch you." You said chuckling. Paige let you go and countered. "Me neither. I sometimes forget Em sees me now and I just stare at her..." You laughed and nodded towards the door.

"Em must miss you. I'm going to do some vocal warm up... You don't want to be here when I'm doing so."

Paige laughed and nodded, "Good luck." And then disappeared back into the bar. You looked around. It was quiet out in Rosewood tonight. Most people were inside, you found that relaxing and started the first vocal warm ups.

About 10 minutes later Emily and Niel both texted you.

_Aren't you freezing out there yet? - Em  
_  
You smiled, it was indeed chilly, but you managed. Replying with a, Nope, not yet, you pressed send.

Niel's message was a bit more urgent.

_We are now fixing the drums and the rest... Get your ass here in 10. Because then we're up. – Teddy bear  
_  
You always smiled at how he had named himself Teddy bear in your phone. Stretching a bit you turned to walk back in.

"Hey stranger."

The words made you stop, the voice sounded familiar. You turned to see a slender young woman walk up to you. Her hands buried deep in her fitting grey coat. You grinned, she was here. Your heart was doing this weird flutter in your chest.

"Hey." You said almost breathless. When you had told her over a study break, that you'd like it if she came to the band night, you hadn't really thought she'd come… She had a birthday party that same day.

"You came."

The girl, now standing in front of you, looked you straight in the eye. Her hazel eyes glinting with joy. "Ofcourse, wouldn't want to miss you rocking a stage." You blushed and found that your shoes were suddenly very interesting.

You reached out a hand, " I'm up in a minute or 8, so is it alright if I leave you with Paige, Emily and friends? Then you can watch me and I can easily find you to sing a song just for you." You said with new found confidence.

It was her time to blush and look down, her smile was contagious and you grinned. Catching your hand you let her inside, to the group of friends on the couches.

When you arrived there, Spoby and Haleb were being rather cuddly and Emily sat on Paige's lap, holding hands. Aria was speaking to the two of them and looked up as you reached them.

Smiling you introduced the girl, you had hoped would come to see you, to them. "Guys, this is Kiki. Although some of you may already know her. I don't know."

Emily stood and walked over to hug Kiki. "Hey Kiki, how are you." They knew each other from our biology projects. As they talked a little Paige grinned at you.

The girl you had been crushing on for a week or so now, now stood next to you talking to Emily. You felt your phone buzz and saw the text from your lovely Teddy bear.

/2 minutes, rock star – Teddy bear/

You smiled and told the group you would be back. Emily frowned and asked why, because you had left to outside not long ago.

"Eh? Niel needs me." You said. Not completely false. Without the singer, the band would be rather boring.

Kiki pulled your hand, that moment you realized you had held hands ever since outside. And gave you a kiss on the cheek. "Good luck" she whispered in your ear. And you couldn't help the goofy smile that spread over your face.

You left and soon found yourself strapping your guitar to your body next to the stage. Plugging it in and nodding at the band. Them giving you a smile as they left towards the stage.

Moving up to the mic in the middle, you smiled as some of the people already gave you their attention.

"Well hello everybody." You said to the crowd. They all turned to you and in the group, most of them wore a shocked or confused expression. Kiki and Paige just smiled, because they had known.

"We're Stereo Attack and happy to be here. I see some familiar faces from the contest, don't worry guys. We'll be singing a lil bit different set list."

You grinned and Niel, the lead guitarist and Danielle, your bassist, both moved to their microphones.

"Will you shut up and play?" They said, mockingly annoyed. You turned to Jayden, the drummer and motioned him to count and play the first song.

Hearing the first drum riff, you and the other guitarist joined in. And soon you had turned to the mic singing the lyrics to 'Pour Some Sugar On Me' by Def Leopard. The adrenaline pumped through your veins and you loved playing, singing. The feeling of being free on the stage. The crowd moved with you and it only made you happier. The group had stood to the ground and moved to get closer to you. It wasn't all that busy anyway.

After a couple songs you ended had to announce that you were playing the last song for the night.

"Alright, we'll be playing our last song. I want to thank our drummer, , our bassist, Danielle and guitarist, Niel. For playing so fantastic tonight." You said an the crowd cheered.

"And let us not forget our smexy singer and guitarist, Lara." You smiled and ducked your head as the cheering was heard. Soon finding your tongue.

"And of course you as crowd. Thank you for being here. This last song, is a song I want to dedicate. If you are with your girlfriend or boyfriend, your crush, your wife or husband. This song is to you all."

You played the first notes of a rock song. Smiling because you knew what was up next and mostof these people would not recognize the song right away.

_There's a calm surrender__  
__To the rush of day_  
_When the heat of a rolling world__  
__Can be turned away_

You sang with a smile on your face. You saw the Paige hug Em from behind and softly swaying. Spencer and Toby held hands, Hanna and Caleb went dancing a bit. Kiki stood smiling up at you. And Aria grinned looking back and forth between the two of you.

_An enchanted moment__  
__And it sees me through__  
__It's enough__  
__For this restless warrior__  
__Just to be with you_You looked at Niel and questioned the next lyrics and he smiled and nodded.

_And can you feel the love tonight?__  
__It is where we are__  
__It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer__  
__That we got this far__  
__And can you feel the love tonight?__  
__How it's laid to rest__  
__It's enough to make kings and vagebonds__  
__Believe the very best_

_There's a time for everyone__  
__If they only learn__  
__That the twisting kaleidoscope__  
__Moves us all in turn__  
__There's a rhyme and reason__  
__To the wild outdoors__  
__When the heart of this star-crossed voyager__  
__Beats some time with yours_

_And can you feel the love tonight?__  
__It is where we are__  
__It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer__  
__That we got this far__  
__And can you feel the love tonight?__  
__How it's laid to rest__  
__It's enough to make kings and vagebonds__  
__Believe the very best__  
_

Niel went out of his way to play the small solo with you. And you smiled. Singing the last lyrics.

_It's enough to make kings and vagebonds__  
__Believe the very best_

You let your guitar ring out and closed your eyes as the crowd cheered. Soon you had left the stage and stood in the crowd taking congratulations with the band and talking to some audience members.

Paige moved up to you and hugged you tight, "Told you, you were amazing up there."

Hanna squealed as she hugged you, "Your voice is beautiful. Why didn't you tell me.

Caleb and Toby gave you a high five and grinned, "well done."

Aria laughed. Giving you a hug and whispering, "You know I'm gonna suggest duets now eh. I love your voice."

The band stood behind you. You blushed a bit and looked up to meet Kiki's eyes. You looked at her with a smile and was surprised when she moved forward to place a kiss on your lips. You grinned and rested your hands on her waist, pulling her closer as you deepened the kiss. Hmm, somethings actually do work out.

AN: Hmmm, well that's it you guys. The last chapter. Hope you like it. If you want to hear a rock version of Can You Feel The Love Tonight, go listen to Stellar Kart. The boys are awesome. So long and thanks for all the follows (:


End file.
